Inbalanced
by Theresa471
Summary: Season Eight Thanksgiving short story.


**Author's Notes: This special edition taken from the Mr. & Mrs. Castle episode of the eigth season.**

Inbalanced Insert

It was a few days before Thanksgiving for the Castle family.

Including Kate. Who had decided to at least end her "Time Out" for a few was really thrilled that his wife would be spending the Thanksgiving holiday. Along with her father flying in from overseas. Having to be involved with a long case to keep him away from his daughter and extended family.

It was at this point.

Beckett wasn't able to get away from work today. Needing to really stay busy with a new case. Involving a high powered lawyer having been murdered in his own office.

Evidence had shown that it might of been that the person that had killed him. Just could be on camera.

It was basically Ryan's and Esposito to work on the case. Since it was only a few days ago. Javier Esposito was released from the hospital after being shot during a recent case of it was up to them to find any type of evidence on just who was involved.

In the meantime.

Otherwise Beckett decided to work at the precinct. Beginning to start work on the latest paperwork and assigments thoughout the precinct..

Thank god. Castle wasn't around to bother her. Since he was busy getting Thanksgiving ready at the loft with shopping.

Including with attending a few book tours in the area. Since Gina had asked him as a favor. He accepted.

However he was somewhat surprised that his wife agreed to spend time with him and his family. He still needed to find out on just what is exactly going on with her in the first place.

While he was at one of the local book stores in Manhattan. He really couldn't keep his mind clear. Having to worry about Kate Beckett and her reasons. For acting the way, she has been behaving. For when it comes to either work or their marriage.

I quess you can say at this point. It's like a inbalanced of things to come.

As for Ryan and Esposito. They were able to look at the video pictures with permission from the security force at the building. Going through endless hours of watching, while at the precinct.

It was at one point that Captain Beckett had come over to them to ask for a update.

"Nothing as yet at this point Captain." Ryan said to her trying to rub his eyes while looking at the screen. Thery were blood shot.

"Very well Kevin, keep at it. In the meantime. I will be in my office for another hour before heading on home." She replied to him to make a subtle point.

She leaves for her she arrived back. She found a note on her desk asking her to call her husband to say hello. "I missed You. " She smiles back for the first time in awhile.

She goes to call him. He was now on break from his talk and picked up the cell on the second ring,. When he hears the voice of his wife calling.

"How are you, Kate?" He replied trying to be loud with the crowd waiting to hear him talk further in regard to his new book "Driving Heat".

"Good. Tire. I will be fine. When I leave soon for the loft and help out with the decorating and other goodies." She said with a wry grin being some what gentle, Now in her voice.

I will see you later. When I 'm done here." He ends the call to start working once again for his fans and his pocketbook. Even though he really didn't need to.

Meanwhile at the precinct.

Lanie arrived to talk with Ryan and Esposito in regard to evidence that she found in regard to the lawyer.

Esposito arrived back from the crime scene. After checking on something asked by Lanie on what she'd found.

"From what I found was the fact that the lawyer Jamieson wasn't murdered. But rather it was self inflicted having everyone think that he was murdered. Because of issues with his insurance company from what I understand."

"Are you sure of your facts?" Ryan asked taking in a deep sigh.

"Yes. I am very much sure." She hands the two detectives the file from his insurance company. Stating that he needed to ask for $100,000 for his debts because of his gambling habits with the ponies and casino's."She replied taking in the entire situation.

"Well in that case Lanie, this might be an open and shut case for the moment." Esposito said to the both standing in the front of him.

"I suggest we leave a voicemail for Captain Beckett,and let her know the latest." Ryan replied mostly since it was now time to head on home. But first he'd a call to make.

Some time later at the loft.

Beckett was able to place the Thanksgiving decorations all over the loft. Including her husband's office.

It was at this point.

She heard the door opening. She went to see who it was for the moment.

She walked up to her husband having to be taking off his jacket. Placing it into the hall closet for now.

Beckett planted a gentle kiss that had Castle spinning.

"This should be how I like to be greeted everyday from my own wife." Moving in closer to try it again.

It didn't take long before the action started to happen with the both of them. Including with throwing their clothes any where they landed.

It was a good thing that Alexis wasn't home or else the both of them would be in big trouble.

The next few days was crazy for everyone including Jim Beckett.

Who had just arrived at the loft for Thanksgiving dinner. Joining him would be Alexis,Martha and her friend Shamus.

Castle was making sure the Turkey was just about done. While Beckett and Martha was helping with the rest of the goodies for dinner. Martha had gone to place the rest of the items onto the table with Jim helping.

Castle on the sneak was able to kiss his wife real quick before getting caught by the others.

Just prior to Castle to serve the food. He'd to ask really quick Since his wife didn't mention it about the case that Ryan and Esposito were involved with three days ago.

She turns around to tell him that it was an open and shut case involving insurance fraud. She doesn't go into detail any further with him.

A few minutes later with everything all set in front of everyone.

Castle tells everybody that he was happy everyone was able to make it this year. It was what he called a most inbalanced time to live out our lives.

As Kate looked on with a smile directed at her husband. Knowing full well. He was right. In regard to his statement.

The end


End file.
